


Epiphany

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, POV Second Person, Pining Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you hear his words, talking about how he's willing to die if it means inspiring people to rise once more, you're pretty damn positive your heart is going to break. This wasn't supposed to happen. Of course, you expected that there'd be consequences, but you didn't expect annihilation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

When you hear his words, talking about how he's willing to die if it means inspiring people to rise once more, you're pretty damn positive your heart is going to break. This wasn't supposed to happen. Of course, you expected that there'd be consequences, but you didn't expect annihilation. 

You didn't expect to be left standing by yourself, surrounded by the bodies of your friends. 

But then you see that he isn't among them. He's not one of the dead that litters the barricade that you had helped build. 

Then that's when you hear it, the commotion from upstairs, signalling that something, someone had survived the shootout. 

 _It can only be him_ , you realise, and so you drop your gun, letting it land on the ground with a loud thud, and you didn't even care if it was still loaded. It could have shot someone… could have shot yourself, but you don't give a damn. You just need to get upstairs; you just need to be with him in his final moments. 

The soldiers turn when they hear your clamber up the stairs, hands clenching around the bannister and feet slipping slightly from the blood they're coated in. They don't lower their weapons, why on earth would they? But they stand aside for a beat, to let you pass through the throng. 

Your eyes haven't left his since the moment you entered the room, and when he lifts his head, warm eyes meeting yours, there's a sudden relief that seems to wash over him. 

 _He's not going to die alone_. 

You won't let that happen. You push aside more soldiers, fighting your way over to him and you almost want to take his hand, spend your final moments on the world with the warmth of his flesh in your grasp. But you don't. Even when he's moments from death, he still can't tell Enjolras the truth. 

Even so, when you come to stand beside him, his hand twitches and his fingers brush yours been for the slightest of moments. It sends warmth throughout your body, and your fingers twitch in return, yearning to grab ahold of his. 

You can't though. 

Instead, you just turn back towards the soldiers, as you can no longer forget that they are there, guns pointed at you, waiting for your decision; surrender or die. It's so grim when you think about it, but it's nothing but the truth. They won't let you out of there, unless you're agreeing to go to prison for treason. 

But you know that's never going to happen. You knew it the second you met Enjolras' eyes. Neither of you were stepping out of this place alive. 

The soldiers are still waiting for your decision, not knowing that you've already made it. 

Enjolras' hand tightens around the red flag, the symbol for your revolution, and you nod your head slightly, just the briefest of nods that anyone would miss. 

Anyone but Enjolras. 

The briefest of grins pull onto your lips, as you notice that he lifts the flag and even though he doesn't say the words, _vie la révolution._ You know what's going to come next, because he's going to die; bullets are going to pierce his body and take away the man that you love. 

But there's something that soothes you… and that's when you feel the bullets pierce your skin as well. 

That's right. 

It doesn't matter if he dies… you'll be there as well. 

You guess it'll be all right, then.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
